


The Kiss

by StupidFanboyStuff



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidFanboyStuff/pseuds/StupidFanboyStuff
Summary: When a challenge doesn’t go quite as planned Kaiba does something unexpected.





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, hope you all enjoy! May be a little rough because I haven’t actually finished the series, but figured I’d stretch my writing muscles a bit anyways.

Yugi Muto was, as far as Kaiba was concerned, becoming a real pain in the ass. Ever since Yugi started working at Kaiba Corp he’d slowly been weaseling Kaiba out of his office and into different “friendly gatherings”. First it was just lunch at the game shop to talk business, and oh some of his friends just happened to be there. Then it was a charity tournament where, hey the whole gang is helping out! Then it was “well Anzu really wants you to come to her farewell dinner party”. Small events, one after another, quickly grew bigger and more frequent until Seto realized he’d been integrated as part of “the gang”. How else would you explain him standing in the middle of a party at Jonouchi’s place? Freaking Yugi Muto and his never ending belief in friendship, that’s how.

Jonouchi was celebrating his twentieth birthday, or at least that’s what Yugi had said. Seto didn’t even know where the blonde annoyance was at the moment. The house, which Jounouchi evidently shared with several roommates, was absolutely packed with people. Yugi had handed Kaiba a cup filled with... something resembling punch but definitely alcoholic, and promptly disappeared, leaving the young CEO standing aimlessly against a wall. Partiers milled about in various states of inebriation, enjoying each others company. But, never having been one for socializing outside of business connections and duel tournaments, he wasn’t even sure where to start. That is, even if he wanted to. I should leave. Seto thought, a mantra that had been cycling through his mind for a while now. Finally, he set the half empty cup on a nearby table decisively and prepared to make his way to the door.

“Kaiba!” A familiar, all too cheery voice sounded in Kaiba’s ear as a tipsy Jounouchi slung his arm around the brunette’s shoulder. “Well I’ll be damned, I didn’t think you’d actually show!” 

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Kaiba replied, “I was just leaving.” Jounouchi pouted a bit. 

“Aw, c’mon Kaiba.” He said. “The party’s just gettin’ started!”

“I have work in the morning.” Kaiba countered. 

“It’s Saturday.” Jounouchi pointed out. Oh, right, Seto thought, dammit. So much for easy excuses.

“C’mon,” Jou continued, “stick around for a round of beer pong or two.” 

“A round of what now?” Kaiba asked, genuinely confused. Jounouchi grinned ear to ear, as if he’d just discovered some kind of wonderful secret. 

“Eh, it’s just a game.” He replied, waving his other hand dismissively and sloshing some of the beer in the cup he was holding. “You probably wouldn’t be too great at it.” Kaiba bristled at that. Judging by the smirk on Jounouchi’s face, that was exactly what he was looking for. It was a trap, obviously, but regardless Seto wasn’t going to let Jounouchi get away with taunting him. 

“Show me.” Kaiba replied. Jou’s smirk grew into a full grin. 

“This way.” He said, dragging Kaiba along as he headed towards another room in the house. It was at this point that Kaiba realized that Jou still had an arm slung around his shoulders and shook him off, but continued to follow.

The walked into the kitchen where familiar faces were loosely gathered around a table. Yugi was sitting in the breakfast nook, arm slung around a very tipsy looking Bakura. Odd, Seto could’ve sworn he’d seen Bakura in the other room. The blonde, despite being taller, was tucked sweetly under Yugi’s chin and had both arm’s wrapped around his waist. Despite himself Seto had to admit the scene was adorable, and Yugi grinned when he saw the two of them enter. Across from them was Mai, who appeared to be holding her liquor much better than everyone else, was having a lighthearted argument with Otogi and Miho. At the center of the room Honda and Shizuka were standing at opposite ends of a table bouncing ping-pong balls at each other.

“Here’s how it works.” Jounouchi said. “You each have a pyramid of beer cups in front of you. You take turns bouncing the ball, trying to get it into your opponent’s cups, and when you make it in one they have to drink what’s inside. The goal is to get rid of all your opponent’s drinks, and if you do you win. Like that.” He added, as Shizuka successfully lobbed her ping-pong ball into Honda’s last cup. He reluctantly took a drink, then made a face. 

“We ran out of beer.” Shizuka explained. “So we’ve been using this bottle of vodka Mai brought.” 

“Is that a good idea?” Yugi piped up from the corner. 

“Eh, it’s fine.” Jou replied, picking up the bottle. “We just won’t fill ‘em as full. Thanks Mai. Alright outta the way, Kaiba and I have next game.” He shooed Honda out of the way and began resetting the table, gesturing for Kaiba to take place at the other end.

“Now since it’s your first time, I’ll go easy on ya.” Jounouchi said. But Kaiba scoffed. 

“I don’t need your pity.” He retorted. “Like this is gonna be hard.” Jou just shrugged. 

“Fine, no holding back then.”

The game seemed juvenile to Kaiba, despite the liquor involved. He couldn’t wait to put Jounouchi in his place. He’d win one game, make a few cutting remarks, and go home.

Except Kaiba didn’t win the first game.  
Beer pong, as it turned out, was a little trickier than he’d first thought. 

“Best two out of three?” Jounouchi asked, smirking from across the table. Kaiba scowled but agreed. The second game went better, he seemed to get the hang of it now. He won and smirked back at the blonde. By the third game he felt pretty confident, and then the shots kicked in.

It wasn’t like Kaiba hadn’t ever had alcohol before, but mostly it was corporate events where he’d never had more than a glass. (The last thing he wanted was to risk embarrassing himself in front of stockholders and tabloid journalists.) Wild parties like this weren’t a frequent event either, and so Kaiba realized that he’d never actually been drunk before.

The vodka was definitely a game changer. Physics seemed to change, and depth perception ceased to exist. If only by a few glasses Kaiba inevitably lost the third game as well. Which meant that Jounouchi had gotten the best of him. That couldn’t stand.

Two out of three became three out of five, which became five out of seven, which became seven out of ten. But the more Kaiba lost the more he had to drink, and the more he had to drink the more he lost, until finally Jounouchi refused to play, insisting that if Kaiba took another single, solitary shot they’d be dragging him to the hospital. Angry and embarrassed, Kaiba stumbled away from the table in the direction of the bathroom.

He couldn’t believe it. Not only beat, not only at a simple college party game, but by Jounouchi. He glared at himself in the mirror. Pathetic, he thought. Kaiba even looked as disheveled as he felt. His hair was flung loosely over his eyes, his face beet red, and somewhere in the course of the game he’d lost his signature white coat. As he stared at himself, each imperfection seemed to stand out like blaring beacons. He realized the room around him was swaying. He felt dizzy, sick. It was definitely time to go home.

Just opening the bathroom door was a challenge. Kaiba stumbled into the hallway, losing his balance, and practically falling right into Jounouchi’s arms. What does this bastard want now?

“Woah, easy there pal.” Jou said, catching him. 

“I’m leaving.” Kaiba replied. His speech was noticeably slurred, even to him. 

“You gonna make it home alright?” Jounouchi asked. If Kaiba didn’t know any better he’d think there was genuine concern on the blonde’s face. Kaiba pushed him away.

“Fuck you.” Seto snapped. “I don’t need your pity.” 

“Yeah that’s what you said earlier-“ Jou began, but Seto interrupted him. 

“You think this changes anything?” He snarled. “This- this fluke? One stupid party game? You’re still a loser dog, you’ll always be a loser.” But Jounouchi just chuckled. 

“You’re so drunk.” He said. “You always take this stuff so seriously, Kaiba. It’s just a game. I’m just havin’ fun.”

Kaiba blanked, looking at Jounouchi with a baffled expression. In a sober state it would’ve been easier to hide his awe. 

“How do you do that?” He found himself asking suddenly. “I just called you a loser. I’ve beaten you so many times and it never even phases you. No matter what you’re always wearing that same stupid smile of yours. How-“ He was rambling. He wanted to stop rambling. Kaiba hated him. He hated how nervous Jounouchi made him. Seto was better, smarter, and more skilled; a fact he made sure to emphasize when Jounouchi was around. But that didn’t stop the butterflies in his stomach or the pounding of his heart in his chest. He’d never felt like this around anyone else, and wasn’t quite sure what to do with it. That made him feel like he was losing control, and that made him scared.

But Jounouchi, with that stupid smile and soft eyes that seemed to always glisten with hope somehow, never seemed afraid of anything even when he should be. Hell, he should have feared Kaiba, but he didn’t. Whether that was courage or stupidity it was impossible to tell. Even now he listened to Kaiba with a bemused expression, not the least bit phased by the situation. And here Seto was screaming at him. His face was still cheerful, his eyes still bright, his lips...

Kaiba kissed him. He didn’t even realize he was doing it at first, just all of a sudden he was moving, and then their lips met. For the briefest of moments a surge of happiness spread through him, as Seto realized how long he’d wanted to do this.

But that moment was gone in the blink of an eye, replaced by the horror of what exactly he was doing. Kaiba pulled away so quickly he nearly knocked into the wall behind him. Jounouchi looked as shocked by the deed as Kaiba felt. Panic surged through him, his lips parted and then closed as he tried to speak, before realizing he didn’t have a damn thing to say that would make this situation any better. Instead he spun on his heels and made for the door as fast as humanly possible, drawing a few odd looks as he cut through the crowd with exceptional haste. His heart, and his mind, were both racing. What have I done? He thought. Shit, what have I done?!


End file.
